


Sera's Book of Here We Go Again

by mojo_da_jojo



Series: Join Me in Heaven, and Sorrow No More [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Sera Being Sera, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo_da_jojo/pseuds/mojo_da_jojo
Summary: A brief interlude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teeny, tiny, silly thing, to tide us all over until the next update.
> 
> It is also very, very, very, very late. I know. I know!

\- EGGS KEEP OUT

_(A hasty sketch of an egg with arrows sticking out of it, followed by a surprisingly accurate drawing of a dwarven vagina, lovingly cross-hatched.)_

\- Should keep his nose out.

\- Bet Cullen we're in trouble. Never learns. Up ten by end of the week.

\- Traveling again. Never changes.  
\- Taking a boat? That changed.

\- Don't like boats. Pukey. Packed too many bees.  
\- Bees don't like boats.  
\- Nowhere to run from bees on boats.

\- Athy's all sulky. Not much good for a laugh.  
\- Eggy's sulky too. Nothing new here.  
\- Cully and Dorian all cow eyes at each other.  
\- New bet on when they make the penises kiss.

_(A drawing of two men fighting each other with improbably large swords attached to their groins.)_

\- Gross.  
\- No one took the bet.

\- Six days to Kirkwall. Long time to be pukey.  
\- Why Kirkwall? Thought we were going to elfy-woods.  
\- Asked Athy about elfy-woods.  
\- Leliana knows more. Knew it, we're in trouble.  
\- Athy and Eggy still fighting. Give them a day to stop.

\- Didn't stop.

\- Fourth trip with no Widdle. Why do I go where there's no Widdle?

\- Captain's banging the bozin _(scratched out)_. Bozun? How do you spell bozun?  
\- Cully says boatswain _(scratched out)_. Too many letters, can't be right.  
\- Eggy says bo's'n??? _(scratched out)_ THIS IS A STUPID WORD.  
\- Captain's banging the watchman.

\- What are all these ropes for, anyway?

_(Hasty sketch of various ropes and sails.)_

\- Athy has two more days to quit sulking.

\- Eggy's hair looks stupid.  
\- Not so Eggy with hair. Still calling him Eggy.  
\- Don't call him Eggy to his face.  
\- Called him Eggy to his face. Didn't laugh. Athy didn't laugh. Dorian did.  
\- Always call him Eggy to his face.

\- Athy hasn't slept. Eyes are all baggy.  
\- Don't say her eyes are all baggy.  
\- Still better than she looked at the Exalted Council. Older too.  
\- One more day to quit sulking.

\- Right, that's it then.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between Breath of the Wild, Mass Effect: Andromeda, and the new Heroes of the Storm beta, I somehow... forgot I was writing a fic 'verse? [Trish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PMLolz) will forgive me... eventually. Probably.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr.](http://mojo-da-jojo.tumblr.com) Next update should be (hopefully) very soon!


End file.
